Fall Into the Spotlight
by sassyfiestycrazychic
Summary: Much to his reluctance, there's just one more test poor Alec has to endure before his relationship with Magnus can be deemed official...


**A/N: Just a little AU one shot I wrote about a month ago. Originally, I had been planning to do a Shuffle challenge, and from that idea this was born. It's slightly base off the song "Spotlight" by MuteMath, although it ended being more of a parody. Reading back over it, it kind of ended up writing itself, having nothing to do with the original plot. Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

Alec tapped his pencil on the desk impatiently as he stared at the clock, willing it to move faster. Normally he listened attentively to all the teacher's lectures but not today, he had somewhere important to be. Stuff already shoved into his bag, he was out the door by the third ring of the chime-like bell.

Slipping easily around the hoards of people, he quickly made it out the front door of the school. Not sparing another moment, he took off at walk that was almost a jog, heading straight into Brooklyn. The closer he got to his final destination, the more excited he got. By the time he reached the apartment building, he was sprinting. Not even taking a moment to catch his breath, he sprinted up numerous flights of stairs until he stood in front of the familiar door with the word "Bane", shaped from gold, hung up by a nail.

Lifting a hand to knock on the door, he was surprised when it was pulled open by none other than the glitter covered man he was there to see.

"I've been waiting for you," said Magnus, looking Alec up and down with a mischievous glint in his green-gold eyes. "And it looks like you're just as excited as I am. Follow me; you know the way."

Taking a deep breath, Alec followed Magnus into the apartment, for the first time completely unfazed by the eccentric decorations. The two of them went straight to Magnus's room, Alec immediately taking a seat at the cluttered vanity while Magnus went over to the wardrobe.

"You look like you're about to pee your pants," Magnus said offhandedly as he pulled out various pieces of clothing that seemed much too bright.

"I'm fine," said Alec unconvincingly, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pant leg.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Walking back over to Alec, he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I know, but what if he doesn't like me?" Alec said frantically. "What if he hates my guts? What if he makes me break up with you? What if he exiles me to Manhattan? What if-"

"Sweetie," said Magnus calmly, stopping a rant that was on it's way to becoming a nervous breakdown. "You need to calm down, you've got absolutely nothing to worry about with him. You have to worry about yourself. Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Alec nodded slowly. "You can back out now if you want to, I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to."

"No," Alec said assertively. "It's time for me to let go of what I've been holding onto for much to long."

"Okay then," said Magnus, grinning much to cheerfully. He reached over Alec and picked up a bottle of hair gel and a comb. "The initiation has begun."

Two hours later Alec was staring at the mirror in awe. He could barely recognize himself. Wearing jade green skinny jeans and a perfectly fitted gray American Eagle V-neck, he looked like a completely different person. Even more shocking was the thick line of black and glittery lids around his crystal blue eyes, complimented by his spiked up, highlighted hair.

"I think I did a fantastic job," said Magnus, grinning widely as he looked in the mirror behind Alec. "The terrifyingly dreary and drab Alec is no more." Scowling lightly at his use of adjectives, Alec reluctantly followed Magnus out into the loft where Chairman Meow sat perched in the middle of one if the startlingly pink couches.

"So, Chairman," said Magnus casually, as if he was talking to an actual person instead of a cat. "I tried my hardest to make him presentable but it was tricky, probably one of the worst cases I've ever seen. The final word is yours, Chairman."

Alec gulped as Chairman Meow turned his scrutinizing eyes towards him. Despite the fact that it was a cat, Alec felt like he was under inspection, being cautious about everything he did. He didn't want to give off the wrong impression.

After what seemed like hours, the cat gave a small "Meow." Alec wasn't sure what this meant, but apparently Magnus did. Giving a shout, he wrapped Alec in a giant bear hug, using enough force to lift him off his feet. Putting Alec back down, he turned back to the cat.

"Thank you so much, Chairman Meow! This means so much to me. Your opinion can make or break our relationship!" The cat didn't seem to share Magnus's excitement and shifted so he was laying down, appearing to be settling in for a nap. Magnus turned to Alec. "It's official! You are now a part of the Bane Gang! Time for the final part of our bi-weekly meeting."

Alec sat down on the couch between Chairman Meow and Magnus, watching as Magnus fiddled with the TV remote. He couldnt help but shake his head and grin at his boyfriend when he saw the familiar opening to 'Project Runway'.

"Really? All that just to watch Project Runway?"

"Not JUST Project Runway," Magnus said, wrapping an arm around Alec. "a Project Runway MARATHON."

Chuckling, Alec leaned into Magnus's embrace. "I swear that cat was hoping I would fail."

"But of course he was," Magnus whispered, his hot breath on Alec's ear making him shiver. "You've gotta take the fall to be one of us."

Shrugging, Alec focused his attention back to the TV until something popped into his head. Grinning cheekily, he turned to Magnus and said "Was your fall letting Chairman Meow wear the pants in your relationship?"

The glare from Magnus and the laugh-like hiss from Chairman made him glad he fell into the 'Bane Gang'.


End file.
